君の知らない物語 The Story You Don't Know
by lilmisscandycane
Summary: There was a part to it that was never seen before. From a point of view no one knew.


**Kanji Name** 鈴木 愛理**  
Romaji Name** Suzuki Airi**  
Kanji Name (Birth)** 桜井愛理**  
Romaji Name (Birth)** Sakurai Airi**  
Title** 10th Vongola Snow Guardian  
**Gender** Female  
**Age** 14**  
Date of Birth** April 12  
**Famiglia** Vongola Famiglia  
**Team** Vongola Decimo & Guardians  
**Weapon** Staff  
**Box Animal** Cavallo di Neve (Yuki)  
**Flame **Snow  
**Height** 156cm  
**Weight** 43kg

**Looks** http:/ www. hello-online. org /res/uploads/ gallery/ 1284695225/ gallery_96352_787_

Just imagine how she looks in anime/manga form. And remove the spaces in the link.

* * *

Etto…I'm Suzuki Airi. I just transferred to Namimori and I'm a 1st year in middle school. Shortly after I was born my father had disappeared so my mother had given me up for adoption. I grew up with the family name Suzuki not knowing my birth family. All I knew was that I was named after my mother. I didn't learn of my real name till I was about 7 years old. I am now moving to my new family although; I do not plan on changing my name. The Suzuki family was quite nice. Being in Tokyo was really fun but now things are different, the 10th generation is finally being created.

Soon after I turned 9 I learned something I never would have believed. I had powers. As I went to sleep the night of my birthday I quickly went into a place I don't think anyone knew of. It was all in my head. Every time I went to sleep I would go there.* I learned of the mafia and the Vongola Famiglia. There were generations every little while but, the past 8 generations did not have a person wielding a certain power. That was the snow flame. The snow flame was magical; no one else had it...but me.

* * *

I couldn't believe a single thing; that was till I got some mail one day. As I came into the house from a boring day of school, I checked for the mail in hope of something interesting. There I saw it, a letter with an odd looking red seal. My name was on it. I quickly ran to my bedroom to keep the letter away from my foster family. For about a minute I sat at my desk, the letter on it and stared. Finally I opened it.

_Sakurai Airi,_

_You have been chosen to be the 10__th__ Generation Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. The Vongola Decimo has yet to be chosen as well as the other guardians. Once the Decimo has been chosen, you will be relocated to a new family. Please accept the Vongola Snow Ring and continue to train in fighting skills._

_Vongola Nono, Timoteo_

I now believed it all. But how can a 9 year old be in the mafia let alone some Japanese kid who barely even knew what the mafia was. Did this mean I would have to move to Italy? NO! Like hell I would move! I don't wanna leave my home here in Japan. Whatever, I'll continue with it all anyways…I guess. The mafia is scary, what if they go after me for saying no?

When I was younger my family would often go on trips to Italy. My foster parents would have little dates; my brother would always play with the local kids. Me? I would always meet with the Vongola boss and other people close to the Vongola. Of course my family did not know a thing about it all. Reborn-san was always by my side helping me get around. Dino-san was always so nice to me, just like a big brother. Sawada Iemitsu, an odd man but a caring person I would assume. His apprentice, Basil-kun, was such a sweet person. He would always stay and keep me company. He and Reborn-san often helped me with my Italian and now I'm fluent in it.

* * *

Today is the day; today I was going to meet my new family. Reborn-san has come to my home to join me on my small trip from Tokyo to Namimori.

"Reborn-san,"  
"Yes Airi?"  
"You tutor the soon to be 10th boss?"  
"Yes."  
"So I'm gonna move in with them?"  
"Yup. You will be living with him and his mother."  
"Him and his mother?"  
"His father is in Italy, I'm sure you remember Iemitsu?"  
"Sawada-san? His son is gonna be the 10th? Does he even know Sawada-san is working with the mafia?"  
"Nope."  
"Ehhhh? Why?"  
"Because that's how it is…"

* * *

We were there after about an hour of riding the damn train. It's always so boring.

Reborn-san knocked on the door and a pretty, young woman opened the door.

"Ah! You must be Airi-chan. Your stuff has already arrived. Come on in!"  
"Thank you Sawada-san."  
"No need to call me that, I'm your new mom. Just call me that."  
"H-hai, Okaa-san."  
"Tsu-kun! Come down and greet your new sister!"  
"Hai…"

I could hear a tired and lazy voice coming for upstairs. Well it's like 10AM on a Sunday, I normally sleep in to like 12 or 1PM.

"Ohayou. I'm Tsuna and you are?" He seemed pretty tired but still cheerful.  
"Suzuki Airi. Looks like I'm your new sister."  
"Why don't you two have breakfast as you talk?"  
"Hai Okaa-san…"

Once we started eating he seemed a bit more awake. We kept on asking each other questions and such.

"So how old are you anyways, Airi?"  
"I'm 13, you?"  
"Same. Does this mean we're going to school together?"  
"I would guess so. What's it like at Namimori?"  
"Just your normal school…I guess."  
"You guess?"  
"Well you should be fine. How are your grades?"  
"Pretty good, I was at the top of my class in my old school."  
"Then you'll have no problem there."  
"Ok…How about you, how are your grades?"  
"Terrible…I have the worst grades ever,"  
"I see…"  
"And we have a test tomorrow in science class. You probably won't have to do it anyways since you're new."  
"We'll see about that…"  
"What?"  
"Nothing!"

* * *

When we were done he showed me to my new bedroom. It wasn't too bad. Just the right size. He offered to help me unpack but I said no. He probably has friends he wants to hang out with today. When I was done I decided to get a snack from the kitchen. That's when I heard a knock on the door. Tsuna was in his room so he probably didn't hear it and mom has left to do some shopping. I don't wanna be rude and not opening the so I figured I'll open it.

"Hello?" I said looking down as I opened the door.

"Hey Tsuna! Oh, wait you're not Tsuna…" I looked up to see two tall boys. One with short black hair and the other with longer, silver hair.

"'The hell are you?" The one with the sliver spoke and I don't like him already…

"Calm down Gokudera," This guy seems to be a more happy-go-lucky guy…I like him more.

"So you are?" He continued.

"Ah, sorry. I-I'm Suzuki Airi."

"Nice to meet you then, Suzuki-san. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and this is,"

"Gokudera Hayato…"

"Um, I guess you guys looking for Tsuna."

"Yeah, we're friends from school."

"Oh ok, come inside then. I'll go get him."

"Thanks."

"_Tsk. _Who the hell is this kid?"

* * *

"Tsuna~~~" I burst into his room only to find him changing clothes…

"Ha? EHHH!"

"Kyaa~~! Go-gomenasai!" And I slam the door back close. After a few minutes the door opened and Tsuna came out.

"Sorry about that Airi."

"No it was my fault."

"Ok, so you wanted to see me? I guess."

"Um yeah. Two of your friends from school are downstairs…"

"Oh. Thanks then."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"So what do you think that scream was Gokudera?"

"Does it really matter?"

* * *

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

"Hey Tsuna."

"10th!"

"Hey, I guess you guys met Airi."

"Yup, who was she? She seemed nice."

"My sister."

"EHHHHHHHHHHH! 10th, you have a sister?"

"Yeah."

"How come I've never seen her before?"

"'Cause she just came today?"

"What do you mean Tsuna?"

"She's adopted."

"I see, so where is she coming from?"

"Tokyo and she's gonna be going to school with us."

"10th! I must apologize for being mean to your sister!"

"Gokudera-kun…"

"Haha! Oh yeah, we came today to ask you to hang out. Why don't you bring her along?"

"Good job baseball-nut. So how about it 10th?"

"I guess I can ask her."

* * *

"Haa~~~ I walked in on him like that…I'll have to remember not to do that again. Wait I'm talking to myself again. I really need to stop that…"

_Knock Knock_

"Airi?" Tsuna? Does he need something?

"Huh, yes?"

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto want to know if you'd like to come along with us today."

"Hm? Where to?"

"Just the shopping district."

"Sure, I guess I'll come."

* * *

*The world she talks of is Terresia from the game Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology. This story is not a crossover. I just used it in the story. Later it will be explained more.

And it's done! I didn't think I would ever redo this fic but I did and I'm pretty happy with it. It's not perfect but I did it. My aim is to update with a new chapter every week so I'll try my very best to do my. I plan on making my update day for this fic every Monday. Please leave reviews minna!


End file.
